Waves above the Horizon
by mooner1999
Summary: A storm hits O'ahu. Hard. Just like always, Steve McGarrett is there to save the day. Expect plenty of Steve whump.
1. Chapter 1

Waves Above the Horizon

A/N: Okay, here is the next multi-chapter story. Yes, it is a Steve whump, just like it always is and will be. I plan on posting a chapter 2 or 3 times a week for maybe 2 weeks. I'm not exactly sure where I'm heading with this yet, so I can't be sure. Please make sure that you review, feel free to criticize and be harsh. It makes me write better, and I'm going to need it for high school. I just love hearing from you guys. I hope you enjoy. P.S: This is just a little preview of what's to come. Yes, it's the first chapter, but later chapters will be much longer than this.

Summary: A storm hits Oahu. Hard. Just like always, Steve McGarrett is there to save the day. Expect plenty of Steve whump.

Chapter One

The waves rose into the sky and crashed back down on the shore with an unbelievable force. The sky above was churning, gray clouds chasing each other's tails. Palm trees scattered themselves on the wet, sandy ground, shaking the earth on impact. And in the middle of it all was Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He was "_that self-sacrificing son of a bitch," _in Danny's words. Only Steve could have gotten him into such trouble, out in the middle of a tsunami. All Danny could do was sit back and enjoy the ride, well, if enjoy is what you wanted to call it.

"Damn it, Steven! Get your fat ass back in here!" Danny called after him, but his shouts died in the howling of the wind. That, or Steve chose to ignore him.

"Steven J. McGarrett, come here!" He tried again with no luck. He pulled the door to Steve's house closed, using as much of his strength that he could muster. He hadn't seen a storm this bad ever. Usually, it was a simple task, closing the door. Not so much today.

"Gracie, go down to the basement. I'll meet you there." Danny commanded his daughter as he dried his sweaty face on his shirt sleeve. He couldn't be happier about the fact that Steve had a basement. It wasn't common in Hawaii for houses to have basements, but if someone had a basement, it would be Steve. He was prepared for anything. Kind of. What he wasn't thankful for, though, was that his Monkey was still on the island. Of course, it had been Steve's fault. He said that he needed to stay to make sure that everyone was okay afterward. In fact, he _insisted_ that he stay. Danny wouldn't allow him to stay by himself; he wouldn't have anyone to help him if he got into any deep shit. Therefore, Danny sacrificed his safety for the son of a bitch and stayed. Well, that was before he found out that Rachel had left the island without taking Grace with her. He would've done anything to get off that island to take his daughter to safety, but, just his luck; no one was allowed to leave the island. As soon as he tried to escape, all the pilots decided that the weather was too bad to try to fly through it. So, there he was in Steve's house, preparing for certain death. He wasn't too happy about it, either. Especially after Steve bounded out of the house to chase after some baby cry that he supposedly heard. Danny didn't hear it, but Steve was absolutely positive that he had. It could have been miles away, for all that he knew. The wind could have carried the slightest sound around the world, but he didn't care. If there was a child in distress, he was going to go out there and help it. That's how Danny came upon the fact that Steve McGarrett was, indeed, a self sacrificing song of a bitch. He had no other choice but to let Steve go out on his own. He couldn't just leave Gracie alone and he sure as hell couldn't bring her with him. So, Steve sprinted out of the house and Danny, being the short person that he is, couldn't stop McGarrett, who was on a mission. A determined Steve was a scary Steve; he could beat the shit out of you before you could even cry out for your mommy. So, Danny backed off with one last fruitless attempt to stop him.

Danny scurried around the house, trying to patch up the doors and windows with anything he could find. Flooding was inevitable, and Danny definitely did not want to be swimming around in Steve's basement, so he stuffed shirts and blankets and sand into all the vulnerable places. He just hoped that it would hold off the oncoming storm a little bit. After running around the house frantically and practically barricading himself in, he headed down the stairs to where his daughter was sitting in the corner in fetal position.

"Hey Gracie." He sighed out.

"Danno, where's Uncle Steve? I'm scared." She replied with a shaky voice. Her face was red and blotchy, an endless stream of tears flowing freely down her face.

"It's okay, Monkey. I know you're scared, but you have to be brave. Danno loves you, baby. We're safe here." He crouched down and scooped her up, cradling her fragile body in his arms. He reassured her the best that he could, but in truth, he was scared, too. Scared that the house would suddenly collapse on them. Scared that his daughter wouldn't make it out. Scared that he wouldn't make it out and leave his daughter at the mercy of Step Stan. Scared that Steve wouldn't make it back. But he stayed strong, not for himself, but for his daughter.

Steve pumped his arms, willing his legs to go faster. The downpour pelted his body, each rain drop stinging his skin where it touched. But he wouldn't give up, he heard a cry. He knew for a fact that he heard a cry. He needed to get to that child, no matter what. This was what he stayed back for, to make sure that everyone was safe, and if they weren't, to make them safe. He knew that there were people that were too stubborn to leave their homes and possessions at home, so they stayed. They would ignore the fact that they were putting themselves and others in danger by staying, just because they were too damn stubborn. Steve knew what that was like, being stubborn himself, so he made sure that he could protect those stupid people. Then, he heard the cry again. This time it seemed closer. He slowed his pace and shouted into the ruthless storm.

"Are you okay? Where are you? I'm here to help!" He tried, a strangled sob coming as a response. It was certainly a child. He turned around in a three-sixty, but he could barely see his hand if he held it out in front of him. It was foggy and the rain was getting blown in the wind, making it an opaque blanket that covered the skies. "You have to help me out, I don't know where you are!" He called out into the darkness.

"Here." A quiet voice called from somewhere behind Steve. "I'm here." It said again, gaining a little confidence. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a large palm tree from beside Steve started toppling in his direction. By the time he realized what the sound meant, it was too late. He tried to jump aside, but the tree clipped his feet and brought him down with it. His head mercilessly cracked on the ground and then he was flooded in blackness.

A/N: So I left you guys with a cliffy… Hmm, it feels nice giving someone else a cliffy, although I do not enjoy getting one myself. I will be updating soon. Please don't forget to review, I love it when I get reviews. Now, I will just sit back and hope that at least someone read this. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Waves Above the Horizon

A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I might post extra this week because the first chapter was so short, so I figured I might as well post an extra chapter. So here this is, a little bit early, but it's here. Don't forget to review, I love 'em!

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been long. Too long. Steve was gone for more than an hour. He should have been back in about ten minutes, not an hour. And it worried Danny, it was dangerous out there, it was more than likely that something bad had happened. That's all that Danny would think about. Sure, he could have found the kid and brought it to some shelter. Hell, he could've found a way to get the damned child off the island somehow, because that was just the way he worked. He could manage the impossible. He could manage the impossible with both hands tied behind his back, actually. Danny would never admit it, but it was pretty much true. So, he shouldn't have been sitting in the basement worrying about Steve, but that's exactly what he was doing.

"Danno, I'm hungry." Gracie's little voice squeaked into the room.

"Okay, Monkey, let's find something to eat. Uncle Steve has everything we need down here. I think he's prepared for a zombie apocalypse, if it ever comes to that. We know where we're going when the world starts to be taken over by brain-eating monsters." Danny joked, hoping to ease the tangible tenseness that floated throughout the damp cellar. It worked in a way. Grace giggled, but it died on her lips after a few seconds. She was really terrified, it reflected on her face and in her actions.

Danny walked over to the life supply of non-perishable food that sat on shelves on the opposite wall.

"So, we've got corn, green beans, carrots, chicken noodle soup, some crackers, Chef Boyardee, and some already cooked pasta. Anything sound good to you, Grace?" Danny asked her while picking up some random cans that were neatly stacked in a pile. Leave it to Steve to be readily prepared for a zombie apocalypse and have it all nicely set up at the same time.

"I guess I'll have Chef Boyardee and some crackers." Grace replied nonchalantly.

"Okay. A dinner for champions." Danny snorted and turned on the mini gas stove that would cook the food.

"Danno?"

"Yeah, Gracie."

"When is Uncle Steve going to be back?"

"He should be back soon. Don't worry, he's Super SEAL, remember? He's fine."

"I know, but I'm still worried that something bad happened to him."

She really was her father's daughter.

"I know, Gracie, me too. But, we have to trust that he's okay. I'm sure he's fine, we're just worriers, I guess."

Grace nodded her head then plopped herself on the cold cement ground.

"Danno?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did mom leave me?"

"You know that she loves you, right?"

"I know."

"I think she just figured that you would be in better hands with a cop like me. She just forgot to inform me what she was thinking. It was a stupid move on her part, but she didn't mean to hurt you."

"Okay."

Danny returned his attention back to making their gourmet dinner. He was actually grateful that they had a dinner, even if it wasn't exactly proper. But, Danny wouldn't have been making anything better, had there been no storm and they were at his house. He probably would have ended up making something similar to Chef Boyardee, anyway. As long as he didn't burn it, which was very likely, considering his cooking skills, they would make out alright.

"Here, I don't think that I completely ruined it. Just be careful, it's hot." Danny said, handing a paper bowl with Chef Boyardee over to Grace.

"Thanks, Danno. What are you having?" She asked him as she stuffed a whole ravioli in her mouth. She started huffing and puffing, trying to let the steam out of her mouth.

"I told you that it was hot."

She only responded by fanning her mouth with her hand, trying to extinguish the fire that erupted in her mouth.

"I'm not having anything right now. I kind of lost my appetite after making that stuff." He smiled and sat beside his daughter.

* * *

"Mister? Hey, are you alright?" A small hand tapped Steve lightly on the cheek. He responded with a moan. His head was throbbing in rhythm with his leg.

"Hey, are you awake?" The voice asked again.

"Mmm. Yeah…" Steve slowly peeled his eyes open to see large blue ones staring back at him. That snapped him out of his daze. He shot upright and immediately regretted it. A groan crawled off of his lips.

"Are you okay?" A little boy with dark brown hair persisted on with his questions.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay." Steve replied. "What happened?" He rubbed the back of his head absent mindedly. When he pulled his hand back, it was covered in dark crimson blood.

"The tree started to fall, and you jumped out of the way. You kind of tackled me on your way down, you saved me. The tree would've fallen on me, but I'm fine because of you." The boy explained.

The memories started rushing back. There was a huge storm, the cry, the tree, the impact of the child on his shoulder. It all flooded his mind, making him feel overwhelmed in its presence. He got a sudden nauseous feeling and emptied his stomach's contents on the flooding street. He felt bad, doing that in front of this child, but it came so suddenly that he couldn't stop it.

"Mister, are you sick?" The child took a few steps away from him and squatted down next to the downed tree.

"No, it's okay." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What's your name?"

"Spencer."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Steve."

Steve gathered up all his strength and smiled at Spencer, earning a smile back in return.

"Were you the one that was crying earlier?" Steve questioned him, hoping that at least he found the kid that was in distress.

"Umm… Yeah… That was me." He replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I was looking for you. What happened?"

"My big sister… The water came in our house and then I couldn't find her. She just disappeared." He swiped away some tears that trickled out of his eyes.

"It's okay. We can find her after the storm passes. I'm sure that she's okay." He awkwardly reached out his hand and patted the child's shoulder. He wasn't one to comfort children other than Grace. Then he remembered that Grace and Danno were still stashed away at his house. He needed to get back to them, to make sure that they were okay. "We can go to my place. There's a little girl, about eight years old, over there, too. I just want to help you." Steve started to stand, but then realized that his right leg was pinned under the tree. It was no doubt broken, snapped in half, actually. You could tell by the way it bent, mid-shin, sideways. Thankfully his leg was numb for the most part.

"Shioooot." He bit his tongue as he cursed, he didn't want to scare the kid off.

"I was trying to get the tree off, it just didn't work. It's too heavy." The little boy said matter-of-factly. It seemed as if he tried everything to move the tree while Steve was out.

"Well, Spencer, thank you for trying. I think that I might be able to get it up." Steve scooted as close to the tree as he could without jostling his leg. He pushed on the heavy trunk with no budge whatsoever. It was going to be a little harder than he anticipated. He brushed his face on his shoulder, trying to get the sweat and rain that was flowing freely from his forehead to his chin. It just came back even wetter, though. It felt as though his brain was replaced with a balloon that was slowly building up pressure, ready to explode when it became too much to bear. He just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He would rather have his brain inside his head in one piece rather than having little chunks of brain scattered about.

"Steve, it's too heavy. You have to cut your leg off." The boy informed him with a completely serious face.

"How old are you, Spencer?" Steve asked the child.

"Almost seven, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Steve internally chuckled. "I don't need to cut my leg off. I would never cut my leg off, trust me. Once the street floods a little more, the tree will start to float. I can just push it off of me and we can get out of here after that. How does that sound?"

Steve knew that his plan would work, but he was worried about the kid. And worried about Danny and Gracie. Spencer was wearing only a tank top, shorts, and a single flip flop. The wind and rain was making the weather almost unbearable. There was no doubt that Spencer could ultimately get hypothermia. Steve, himself, was already feeling really cold. He couldn't imagine what the kid was feeling. And then there was also Danny and Grace that he had to worry about. They were sitting in his house, hopefully basement, alone. Danny was a capable man, sure, but he wasn't ever in a storm like this. And, as far as Steve was concerned, Danny couldn't swim. With the ocean right in Steve's backyard, the house was prone to flooding. Along with flooding comes swimming. And along with swimming does not come Danny, he would be drowning. So, Steve was a little worried about that, too.

"Yeah, that might work. But…" Spencer's voice trailed off and he turned his gaze away from Steve.

"What is it?" Steve asked, concern growing on his face.

"I can't walk."

"You can't walk?"

"That's right."

"Why can't you walk?"

"I've been paralyzed since birth. I just can't move my legs."

Well, that just made things a whole lot worse. Steve was thinking that all he would have to do was get out from under the tree, patch himself up, and hobble his way home with the kid following behind him. Of course not, he would have to carry Spencer. He wasn't in any state for carrying small children.

"I'm sorry, Steve. You can just leave me, I understand." He said with sadness laced in his voice.

"There is no way that I would leave you here! I came out here to get you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Steve told him forcefully. He wanted to make sure that Spencer knew that he would never leave him alone. "Do you have a wheel chair?"

"Not anymore. I fell out of it and it floated away."

Then, Steve's leg was no longer numb. He could feel it, and it hurt like a son of a bitch. He hissed and grasped his knee in pain. He couldn't touch his shin, it would just make it worse, but he needed to hold on to something. His vision started blurring, gray spots appearing from thin air. He collapsed back on the ground in a heap, blackness swallowing him once again.

* * *

"Danno, I think something happened to Uncle Steve." Gracie broke the silence that encased them. He knew that they were both thinking it, but Danny was too afraid to admit it.

"It's okay, Monkey. He'll be back soon." He told her without much truth in his voice. He didn't feel like Steve would be coming back. It was getting close to three hours since he left, something must have happened to him.

"Danno, you need to go out and find him. He might be lost."

Danny really wished that he could go out there and look for Steve. That's all he wanted to do, actually, but he couldn't leave Grace.

"I can't leave you alone here or bring you with me. Either way, it's dangerous. I'm sorry, Monkey, but I just can't. I wish I could. We should just trust him and hope that he'll be back soon. He promised me that he would be careful. I trust him. Do you?" Danny wrapped an arm around Grace's shoulders.

"I trust him."

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Give me your feedback and ideas. Don't forget to criticize, it helps. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Waves Above the Horizon Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm gonna be honest, this story is actually terribly hard to write. I just really dislike it for some reason, so I'm finding it hard to write. So, sorry if I don't post as often as I said, but now you know why. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3

"I think I can get it off, Spencer." Steve tugged at the trunk of the palm tree, feeling some give. "Are you ready to get going?"

Spencer gave Steve a little nod.

"You tired?" Steve commented on the boy's drooping eye lids.

"'Lil bit." He replied.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. I know that you're tired, but I need to have you awake. Okay? Keep your eyes open."Steve placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder and could feel him shaking. There was no doubt in his mind that the child was in the early stages of hypothermia. He had a slightly blue tint to him and he was shaking like a dog at the vet. He needed to stay awake if he wanted to survive.

"Mmmk. Can we go now?" Spencer started to sway a bit, sleep trying desperately to overcome him.

"Yes, we can go. If you stay awake, we can go right now, okay? You just have to stay awake." Steve started to tug at the tree which was now a little bit lighter. The tree was practically buoyant due to the water. He shoved it past his foot in one swift movement, but it wasn't pain free. In order to get the tree off of his leg, Steve had to push the tree over his foot. It jarred his whole entire leg, making him fall back to the pavement with a splash. He bit back a groan, face scrunching up in pure pain.

"'M tired." Spencer's voice penetrated Steve's cursing that was going on inside of his head.

"Don't go to sleep, let's get going. You need to stay awake." Steve said as he pushed himself up on one foot. Dizziness tried to knock him back on his ass, but he wouldn't allow it. He needed to get Spencer back to the house and he needed to do it quickly.

Steve slowly bent down and picked up the child. He was practically as light as a feather, probably only weighing 40 lbs. But then again, he was pretty much just skin and bones.

"Thanks, Steve." Spencer mumbled into Steve's shoulder. At least he was a gentleman.

"No problem, Spence. Just don't fall asleep, okay? That's how you can repay me."

"Mmmk."

Maybe Spencer was more hypothermic than Steve thought originally. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was for him to stay awake. He needed to get out of there and fast. The question was how he was going to do that. He couldn't hop along, jarring a hypothermic body could easily harm them. He needed to find a way to actually carry him and not just jump around. By this point, though, Steve just wanted to get home. The bone sticking out of his leg was surely close to infection and breaking any bone saps away energy. On top of that, Steve had at least a mild concussion and his head was still dripping blood. Therefore, Steve was exhausted and just wanted to lie down and take a nap, but Spencer was in his hands. He couldn't just give up, a life other than his was at risk. Sure, if it was just him, he wouldn't mind giving up, but if a child's life was at stake, he had to press on.

Steve scanned the street for any floating sticks that were about his height. Of course, he wasn't that lucky. Everything that was close to him was either too short or too weak. So, he was stuck with no crutch. He definitely couldn't put any weight at all on his leg, it would just crumble underneath him. So, it looked as though he would be stuck there for a while.

* * *

"Danno, we need to go find Uncle Steve. He's been gone for too long." Grace told her father with as much demand as she could muster. "He's probably lost or something. We need to go get him."

She was right. Steve was gone for almost six hours. It was getting to be a bit more than he could handle. Steve was out there somewhere, probably hurt, and he couldn't get back. Danny needed to go help him back. There was no doubt in his mind that Steve was still alive, but he had to be hurt if he didn't make it back yet. He wanted to just hope that Steve found some emergency hide out place that he decided would be good to stay at, but he knew that it wasn't true. Steve had to be hurt, he just felt it down in his gut. The evidence was practically screaming that, too. Steve needed him.

And the basement was flooding. It was up to mid-shin by now, they needed to get out of there. A steady stream of water was flowing in through some cracks in the walls, and it was not going to stop. Danny had already gathered up all the food and put it on the steps in hopes of keeping it dry, but he wasn't ready to venture to the first floor yet. He was afraid that the high winds outside would shatter the windows and shattered windows were dangerous. So, it was either drown in the basement or get a piece of glass to the throat. That, or the house could just blow over and kill both of them. At least the basement couldn't get blown over. So, there were two ways to die upstairs, only one downstairs. So, Danny prompted for the latter.

"I know, Monkey. I might head out and search for him." He started to rub her back. "I just don't want to leave you alone."

"I want to come with you, anyway, so it's okay." She replied strictly.

"I can't bring you with me, babe. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. I want to help find Uncle Steve."

"I know you do, but I don't want you to get hurt either. Grace, I need you to sit on the steps, right in the middle. I'm going to run out for ten minutes and look for Uncle Steve. You need to stay here, though. Please, Grace, just trust me." Danny finished his speech with one last hug. He stood up and started to walk up the steps, Grace following closely behind. She dropped down onto the steps and glared at her father.

"I'm sorry, babe, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'll be back."

He planted a kiss on her head and walked up the stairs.

"Be careful." Grace called out to him.

He replied with one last glance at her. "I will."

He dashed through the house and through the front door, protecting his head the whole way. He trudged through the rain, feeling as if he was going to drown in it.

"Steve!" Danny yelled as loud as he possibly could. "Steve!"

No response. He continued walking through the dreary streets searching high and low for Steve. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He thought that maybe he could see a few feet in front of his face, but apparently not. Or maybe he thought that he wouldn't get blown away in the wind, but of course he did. He knew it would be bad, but not _that_ bad.

"Steve!" He continued on. "Steven!"

Still no response.

"Steve!"

"Danno!" A voice hollered, but Danny couldn't tell exactly where it came from.

"Where are you?" Danny screamed while spinning around in circles, trying to find Steve's voice.

"Kalapu, I need help!" The voice returned.

Kalapu was only two blocks away. Danny turned in the right direction then sprinted as fast as he could towards Kalapu road. He arrived, after slipping and falling several times, at Kalapu road to see Steve standing in the middle of the road and holding a child.

"What the hell, Steve? Why are you just standing here? We need to get back." Danny puffed out. He really was out of shape, running two blocks shouldn't have made him so tired.

"Danny, this is Spencer. He has hypothermia and he can't walk. You need to help me." He replied.

"Sure, let's get going then." Danny turned and started walking back to the house. Although he was relieved to see Steve up and well, he was still pissed at the same time. He came out into the storm for no reason, Steve could have just walked home easily. He knew the way.

"Danno…"

"What? Can we please go, I left Grace in your flooded basement. Let's please go quickly before I freeze." He snapped.

"Danno, my leg snapped in half. I can't walk." Steve admitted.

Danny swiveled around quickly. "What the hell, isn't that the first thing that you should've told me? What the hell happened?" He rushed to Steve's side, taking Spencer from his hands.

"Be careful, don't jostle him. It could seriously hurt him."

"Damn it, Steve, I'm not worried about this kid. You freaking snapped your leg in half!"

Steve started swaying, eyes loosing focus.

"Steve?" Danny's anger rushed out of him and concern filled its place. Why was Steve swaying.

Steve started to fall to the ground and Danny just had to watch. He couldn't. Steve was right, the kid in his arm couldn't be jerked, he could get hurt. So, he watched as Steve dropped at his feet, doing nothing to prevent it.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Danny whispered to himself over and over and over.

"Steve, come on. Wake up, please. I can't haul your ass back to the house." Danny coaxed him as he slowly bent down to slap Steve's cheek. "Come on, I need you to wake up."

And just like that, Steve's eyes fluttered open.

"That's it, you back with us?"

"Shit. Yeah, I'm good. Sorry."

"Steve, why did you just pass out? What else is wrong?"

"Dunno, I'm fine. Let's go."

"No, don't lie to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me. You're an idiot, just tell me."

"Fine. Head, bleeding. Let's go."

"Oh my God, fine. I'll help you up."

Danny pulled Steve up to a standing position and they started to hobble back towards the house. It wasn't easy considering the fact that the streets were flooded almost up to their shins and Danny had to carry two people. But, they eventually made it to Steve's house. Getting up the stairs was another mission altogether, though.

"Danny, just bring Spencer in. I'll wait out here." Steve told him as they approached the steps. Danny was about to protest, but then he realized that Steve was right. The kid needed to get inside and Danny couldn't help Steve up without both hands. So, he reluctantly nodded and carried 'Spencer' in the house. He brought him down to the basement to where Grace was.

"Danno, where's Uncle Steve? Is he okay?" Grace cried once she saw that her Danno was back.

Danny should've seen that coming. Of course she would assume that Danny didn't find him when he walked in without him. He should've warned her before hand before she could get hysteric, but he was too late. She started sobbing, tears flowing down her face, face and eyes red.

"Grace, he is outside. He is okay. I need you to listen to me, he is okay." He said in a firm yet calming voice.

"He's okay?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes. He broke his leg, so he can't walk. He is okay. Now, I need you to go get some blankets for this boy. His name is Spencer and Steve said that he has hypothermia. Don't move him, just dry him off and tuck blankets around him. Get him as warm as possible." He instructed her. "I need to go help Steve. Be careful when you go upstairs."

"Spencer? Did you say Spencer?"

"Yes, Spencer. Please, go, he needs your help."

"Spencer goes to my school, we're friends."

"I'm sorry, Gracie. I really am, but he needs your help, please go."

He turned and dashed outside to find Steve passed out on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Waves Above the Horizon Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had some things come up and I had to go live at my grandparents' house and they don't have internet, so I couldn't post this until now. So, with that said, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

"Damn it, Steven!" Danny yelled as he leaped down the steps. "You couldn't just stay awake long enough to help me get your fat ass into the house? Sometimes I really hate you, Steven." Danny crouched down next to Steve and started gently shaking his shoulder.

"Dannoo, stoppit." Steve slurred. He lifted his hand, which was shaking more than an 80 year olds, and weakly swatted at Danny's.

"Sorry, Steve, but I need you to wake up. You can't stay out here, you're gonna get hypothermia just like Spencer."

At the sound of Spencer's name, Steve's eyes flew open and he was on his feet in seconds, only to fall back onto the base of the stairs.

"He okay?" Steve asked Danny.

"He's okay, but I need your help. So let's get going, okay?" He replied. He could see how much pain Steve was in, hell, if it was him, he'd be screaming profanities at the world. Only Steve McGarrett could break his leg in half and still manage to keep a kid alive during a terrible storm without complaining one bit.

"Mhmm."

Danny grabbed Steve by his belt loop and wrapped another around his side and they slowly made their way up the stairs. At about the middle of their journey up, Steve passed out on Danny once again. Danny almost toppled over with the amount of weight that was added onto his tiny legs.

"Seriously, Steve, please don't make passing out a regular thing. It really is a pain in the ass." Danny muttered half to himself and half to the unconscious form that was threatening to pull him down the stairs. "Please wake up."

"Soorry." Steve came to once again.

"That's okay, we're almost there." Danny told him. Although Steve was trying to support his own weight, it wasn't really helping. Danny was getting progressively more worried about Steve. Sure, his leg could easily get infected, but at the rate he was going, the head injury must have been pretty bad.

The duo continued trudging up the stairs, Danny pretty much dragging Steve behind them, but they finally made it without any casualties.

"Dannoo, where's Spencerr?" Steve asked through half-mast eyes.

"He's downstairs with Gracie. We need to get you cleaned up before you see him, though. Your head's still bleeding a lot and I think you probably need some stitches." Danny said as he laid Steve down on the couch. He just hoped that the windows wouldn't shatter while Steve was lying beneath them. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He turned to walk to the closet to get a first aid kit but stopped and turned after a few steps. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you can't go anywhere!" He laughed at his own joke, but stopped right away. "Sorry, that was cruel." He turned and walked towards the closet once again. He quickly retrieved the first aid kit and brought it back to the couch. He cleaned out the gash on his head.

"Dannoo..."

"I know, Steve, just relax. I have to stitch it up, I think. Can you handle that?"

"Mmm, think so."

"Just don't freak out, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Uhh, I'm gonna have to shave some of your hair."

"Mmm… 'Kay"

Danny was kind of surprised, actually. If it were him, he would be putting on a hissy fit. There was no way that anyone would ever touch his hair, no matter what. Especially with how handsome Steve was, Danny just figured that he would want to keep all his hair.

"You don't care?"

"Nahh. 'S 'kay."

Oh, right, Steve was oblivious to the fact that women drooled over him when he walked by. Of course he wouldn't care if he had hair or not.

"I'll be right back. You have clippers up stairs, right?" Danny asked Steve.

"Mhmm, in the firsst drawer." Steve replied, just a little slurred. At least his speech was improving, even if it was just a little bit.

"Okay, I'll go get them." Danny told him as he sprinted up the stairs.

Yes, he was paranoid. He was going to admit it. He hadn't been in a storm like the one that was raging outside of the house before. He thought that the house might all of a sudden blow over and kill all of them. So, when he went to go get those clippers, he meant business. He flew up the stairs, opened the first drawer with one hard yank, pulled the clippers out, and ran back downstairs. He didn't care that he spilled the drawer's contents on the floor in the process, he just wanted to get the hell off of the second floor. So, he made it back down the stairs in one piece, and he just hoped that he stayed that way.

"I'm going to start, Steve." Danny said as he situated himself behind Steve so he was at a good angle to cut the hair around the wound. "Stay still. It might hurt, but I'll try my hardest to avoid the gash."

"Jus' do it, Danno." He waved off Danny's warning.

"Okay, prepare yourself." Danny said. He turned on the electronic clippers and started to shave a little square around the wound. He could feel Steve tense under, but he continued anyway. "Almost there, Buddy." He finished with one more stroke of the clippers and turned them off. "There, all done. Sorry if it hurt."

"No problem."

Danny was kind of worried about Steve. Sure, he seemed pretty good other than his leg and head wound, but Danny knew that Steve would be quick to hide any other injuries from him. It wasn't normal for him to be quiet, he was always jumping around like a little kid on a sugar high. He was being too quiet, and it scared Danny.

"Steve, are you okay? I mean other than your leg and head."

"Think so. Pretty tired."

"I'm sure you are. That's okay, though. You didn't get hurt anywhere else, did you?"

"Nope, don't think so."

"Okay, well let me stitch this up before you bleed to death." Danny grabbed all the things he needed and set to work. It didn't take long because Danny had plenty of practice doing it on Steve for various cuts. Yet, it was still a little nerve wracking, stitching someone up. Especially if that someone was your best friend and it was the back of his head. "Okay, your head's all done. Now what should we do about your leg? We really should set it, but I really don't want to mess it up. It might be better if we just leave it. 'Cuz, really, I'm no doctor."

Steve turned his head to look at Danny. "I'll do it, Danny. I've done it before."

"You've done it before? You've set your own leg before?"

"Yep. SEAL, Danny, remember?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you have set your leg before."

"Twice, actually. I can do it, just give me a towel or something. If Grace and Spencer are downstairs, I don't want to scare them."

"Steve, I'm not so sure about this."

"Danny, seriously, I'm fine. Just get me a towel."

Danny was having mixed emotions. Steve's speech seemed to be back to normal, so that was a good thing. And Danny was happy about that. But at the same time, he was completely nervous. Was it possible for Steve to set his own leg? It would be damn hard to do that, especially if he felt the pain. He was likely to stop in the middle of it if he felt that pain. And if he did that, he would be kind of screwed. It would still be messed up. So, he was reluctant to allow Steve to set his own leg. He didn't want the injury to get even worse.

"I don't know, Steve. What if it gets messed up even more?"

"I don't freaking care, Danno. It hurts like a son of a bitch, and if I set it, it wouldn't hurt so much. I just want the pain to stop Danny. Damn, it hurts so freaking bad. Just get me a towel. Please, Danny." He looked up and his eyes met Danny's. All he could see was the pain that Steve was in, he couldn't just sit there and let him be in that much pain.

"Fine. But you better do it right! If you don't, I'm gonna beat your ass." Danny told him after just staring at him.

"Okay." He replied simply.

Danny walked to the kitchen and picked up a dish towel. He brought it back to the living room and gave it to Steve. He stuffed it in his mouth, adjusting it a few times to get it a little more comfortable in his mouth.

"Be careful." Danny whispered quietly while Steve grabbed both sides of his leg. Steve looked at him and nodded his head. He turned back to his leg, took a deep breath, then tugged harshly at his leg. His eyes contorted in pain and a rugged shout emerged from his throat, muffled by the towel that he clenched tightly in between his teeth. Danny couldn't take it. Seeing his friend in pain like that killed him, he just wanted to take it away and make it all better. But he couldn't. He just had to mutter soft words of encouragement, hoping that it helped just a little bit. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the screaming stopped and Steve released his leg, promptly slumping down and passing out from the pain. He started to slide off the couch and toward the ground, but Danny held him in place.

"Damn, Steve. I knew you shouldn't have done that." He whispered when he looked down at Steve's leg. It was still bent at an odd angle, but it was reasonably better. But the job still wasn't done. At least with Steve still passed out, he could just finish the job without Steve even noticing. So, he laid Steve's leg out on the couch and tightly grasped his ankle and his upper calf in his hands. He took another glance and said a quick 'I'm sorry' under his breath, then continued the task. He pulled at the leg, but it didn't budge. No matter how hard pulled, the bones wouldn't shift. What the hell?

After a minute of pulling, Steve came to, yelling profanities into the towel.

"I'm so sorry, Steve! It won't budge, I can't get it in place!" Danny told him, voice a little shaky.

Steve pulled the towel from his mouth and breathed heavily. "It's 'kay, Danno. Something's wrong, won't get into the right position. Jus' leave it, nothin' we can do."

"What the hell, why?" Danny started.

"Dunno, but we can't get it. Just leave it." Steve cut him off.

"Does it hurt?"

"More than before, yeah. Nothing we can do, though. Let's just go and get Gracie, okay? It might be safer up here, basements probably flooding a lot by now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go fetch them, but where can we go that's safe?"

"Not safe, anymore, Danno. Nowhere that we can go. Just get 'em, 'kay?"

"Sure." Danny stood from his kneeling position next to the couch and headed toward the basement. Steve wasn't acting like himself. He never told Danny anything like that. He always told Danny, no matter what, that he would keep them safe. He never told Danny that they were in danger, he was always strong for them, no matter what. There was something wrong.

A/N: Guys, again, I apologize for not having this up sooner. I will try to update more often from now on. I'm so sorry, you don't even know. Please review, I want to know what you're all thinking. Just know that I'm really sorry, okay? Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Waves above the Horizon Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! Exams are over now, after a grueling 3 weeks, so maybe I can write more! Maybe post more often, you know? So, yeah. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I love hearing your ideas and criticism. And I will reply because I learned that you are supposed to reply to reviews (oops.) I never really did before. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy.

Chapter 5

"Hey Gracie, Uncle Steve's upstairs now." Danny pulled open the cellar door to reveal two little children sitting on the steps. He smiled at her. "He wants to see you, so come on up, okay? I'll grab Spencer." He told her as he climbed down the steps to take Spencer from her hands.

"Is he okay?" Grace questioned him, concern etched into her features. She looked older at that moment.

"I'm not sure, Monkey. Maybe he'll feel better after he sees you. He's worried about you, too, you know." Danny plucked the little boy from Grace's gentle grip. "But make sure you don't jostle him, okay? He broke his leg pretty bad and we can't get the bone to go where it's supposed to. It's pretty painful, so just be careful." He added.

"Okay, Danno." She replied with a nod. "Is it safe up there?"

"Uncle Steve said that it would be safer up there, but either way it's okay." He smiled at her, hoping that she would take it as the truth. He needed to stay strong for her, even if Steve wasn't. Not that Danny could blame him, if he were in Steve's position, he would be crying like a new born baby. But he still needed to show Grace that everything would be okay.

"Okay. Let's go." She grasped Danny's shirt sleeve and opened the door once again. They walked silently through the house and into the living room where Steve was panting on the couch.

"Hey Uncle Steve!" Grace whispered as if she was afraid to wake the couch's occupant.

"Hey Gracie. I think I need a hug." He replied hoarsely, trying to sit up from his lying position.

"Steve, just stay down. It'll make you feel worse if you're upright, probably upset your stomach a bit." Danny sternly told him.

"Okay." Steve said simply, not bothering to put up a fight like usual. He gave up his mission to sit up and gingerly lay back down.

Grace ran towards them, but as soon as she came close to him, she slowed to a screeching halt.

"Is it okay if I do?" She asked him after biting her lip for a moment.

"Yeah, it's okay. Come here." He held out an arm to welcome her into an embrace. She approached him apprehensively, then, once she was only a step away from the couch, she bolted into a tight hug. He draped an arm around her neck while she held him like he was the only lifeline that she had.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered into his ear, stray tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to be okay now. We're all okay and it's going to stay that way." He whispered back. It seemed as if Steve was back to normal, reassuring Grace and making her feel better as he always did. And Danny was more than glad to see that. He figured that Grace's hug worked wonders on Steve, just like they did on him.

"I love you." She sniffled into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Gracie."

They sat in bliss for a moment, indulging in the fact that they were all okay and back together. Then, Steve seemed to remember that there was another child in need of his care.

"Spencer!" Steve blurted out, releasing Grace in the process. She backed away from him and stood at the foot of the couch.

"He's okay, Uncle Steve. He seemed to be getting warmer and his breathing got better." She reported to him.

"Oh, thank goodness. Danny, there's an ear thermometer in the kit. Can you check his temperature?"

"Yeah, good idea." Danny gently laid Spencer on the ground next to the couch then went to go get the first aid kit. On his way out, the sound of shattering glass reached his ears. Then the screaming came. He stood stock still for a moment, just listening to Grace's shrieking, but he came back to his senses quickly. He turned around and raced back to the living room, heart beating rapidly inside his ribcage. He was greeted by the sight of Steve towering over both Spencer and Grace, glass sprinkling the floor around them. But there was blood dripping from someone in the pile, a puddle slowly forming on the white carpet.

"Danny, get something to close the window!" Steve yelled.

Danny didn't even say anything; he just sped off and found some tarps that were set on the base of the stairs that Steve had gotten out earlier. He also grabbed some duct tape from the utility drawer that was in the garage. He returned to the living room to see Steve sitting on the ground, Gracie on his left and Spencer on his right. Spencer was awake at this point and was shaking uncontrollably. Danny wasn't sure if it was from being cold or from pure terror. Steve was quietly murmuring soft words of reassurance to both the children and telling them not to move. None of them had shoes on and the glass around them was bad news.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked Steve while starting to duct tape the tarps around the window. He was scared to get the answer, he knew someone was bleeding badly, and by the looks of the blood that he saw all over Grace's shirt, he thought it was his baby. He needed to get the window fixed up to prevent any more of the storm getting in the house. The winds could have easily thrown anything into the house and cause more danger.

"Yeah, we're good." Steve grunted. That was when Danny realized that it was Steve that was hurt. He wouldn't have told him that they were okay if it was one of the kids that were hurt. He would only say 'we're good' if he was the one that was hurt. He would try to hide it to the best to his abilities.

"I know that you're lying to me, Steven. Where'd you get hit?" Danny told him, taking only a second to peel his eyes from the tarp for a moment to look over at Steve that had his arm cradled against his stomach. He still couldn't tell if it was his arm or stomach that was cut because he only took a second to look, but it seemed like too much blood either way.

"Ughh… Damn…" Was the pathetic reply that Danny received. "Shit, Danno…"

Danny sloppily finished patching up the window then hurried to Steve's side. He, luckily, had nice combat shoes on. He had the bright idea to steal a pair of Steve's when he went out into the storm to search for him. He crouched next to Steve, careful to not touch any of the glass in the process. He smelled the metallic blood and his stomach churned.

"Where'd you get hit, Steve?" Danny asked him quietly, trying to pull his hand away from his stomach to get a look. It was all one bloodied mess, though; he couldn't tell if it was his hand or stomach.

"Stomach." Steve told him through tightly clenched teeth. "Get kids to garage."

The garage. Of course! Why hadn't anyone thought of it earlier? The garage would be a perfect place, barely any windows and it was upstairs. It was like a basement except in a better place.

"Okay, babe. Just relax, okay? Try to breathe. I'll be right back." Danny scooped Grace and Spencer into his arms and ran to the garage, glass crunching under his feet the whole way there. He placed the two children on the ground and told him that he would be right back. They were both teary eyed and it broke his heart to leave them alone like that, but Steve needed him more. He sprinted back to the living room to find Steve holding his stomach with one hand and other on the ground to keep him upright. There was blood seeping through his fingers and it scared Danny. It scared him more than he'd ever admit. Steve was pale as a ghost and swallowing every other second.

"Damn it, Steve, what happened?" Danny asked, meaning for the question to be rhetorical. Steve didn't pick up on that.

"Knew glass was breakin'. Kinda tackled Grace. Make sure she okay. Got on top 'em, no glass on 'em." He grunted in between huffs of breath.

"Thanks for protecting her, I mean it. But don't talk, okay? Just relax." Danny patted him on the shoulder, hoping to provide a bit of comfort.

"Glass in hand, now." Steve mumbled.

"What?" Danny moved closer to him, encouraging him to say it again.

"Glass in hand. Hurts." He said a little louder this time.

He picked his right hand up which now had a few pieces of bloody and jagged glass in them. They were large, too.

"Damn. This day just gets better and better, doesn't it? How are you holding up? Do we have to take that glass out, Steve?"

"'M 'kay. Take out, not in bad place." He croaked out. Danny moved closer and peeled Steve's bloody hand away from his stomach. There was a one or two inch piece of glass that was shaped like a knife lodged into Steve's lower stomach. "Hesse stab." Steve muttered.

"Huh?"

"Victor stab." He repeated then promptly started to cough up blood. Then Danny figured out what he was trying to say. It was in the same place that Victor Hesse had shanked him in prison. It didn't hit anything important, but it hurt like a SOB.

"Okay, stop talking. Just relax. I'll take it out." He told Steve over the violent and bloody coughing. He took a grip on the glass and pulled it out quickly. He just hoped that Steve was right and that it was safe to be taking out the tiny devil. It was pretty deep in, it appeared to be three or four inches once he took it out. That meant that it was about two inches in. "You're going to be okay, Steve. Just stay with me, okay?" Danny told him once the coughing fit was over and Steve slumped over. His eyes were slowly blinking shut, but Danny definitely didn't want Steve passing out on him, again. He then took Steve's hand and plucked out the pieces that were stuck in his palm. There were about three or four pieces, and although not too deep, was still bleeding a lot. They would need stitches for sure. "Steve, stay awake, okay? I'll be right back." Danny told him as he slipped out from underneath the big man. He needed to get the first aid kit and stop the bleeding before he lost too much. He bolted away and retrieved the first aid kit and brought it back to Steve. He was breathing heavily and was lying down on the ground, glass scattered around underneath his body.

"Steve, get up! You're lying on glass!" Danny commanded when he saw him.

He didn't get a reply.

"Daddy? Is Uncle Steve okay?" A little voice emerged from behind him. He turned around and was scared when he saw his daughter. There was no doubt that his little girl should have been seeing someone that she loved so much on the ground and in a bloody heap.

"He's okay, Monkey. Please go back to the garage; I need you to look after Spencer, okay? I need you to be brave for me, okay? Take this and check his temperature." He handed her the ear thermometer and kissed her forehead. "97 to 98 should be a good temperature. If it's lower than that, make sure you warm him up. I love you, Grace."

"Love you, too, Danno." She kissed him and ran off towards the garage, but not before she got a glimpse at her Uncle Steve. She determined that he was dead, once again. But she had to take care of Spencer, so she pushed the scary thought to the back of her head and sprinted away. There was a trail of tears coming from her eyes and dripping off her nose and chin. She was going to be strong, though, no crying. Uncle Steve couldn't be dead. He was Super SEAL! Some stupid glass couldn't have killed him. Or could it? She couldn't decide, but she knew that it was her fault that he got hurt in the first place. He was just protecting her. It was all her fault. More tears stained her face as she reached the garage door.

A/N: Well, I needed more whump. This was completely spontaneous and I didn't expect to beat Steve up any more, but I had the idea and was like 'Yes, more Steve whump has to occur!' So there you have it, more Steve whump. Poor Gracie thinks that it's her fault, though. Sometimes I think that I am a dark and demented person to come up with this kind of stuff… Anyways, please give me reviews, I like getting them and feel encouraged to write more. So reviews are good! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Waves above the Horizon Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I wonder if Steve's gonna be okay… Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, as you probably have already figured out, I know nothing medical related, so if anything is ever off, just inform me. I try to do my research but I'm not very good at it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

"Why do you have to make everything complicated for me, Steven?" Danny huffed as he heaved Steve from his position on the floor. "This is the second – no, third – time that I had to pick your ass up today. Would it kill you to give me a break, just for once?" Danny started to brush off the glass that loosely clung to Steve's back and shoulders. His fall to the floor that was littered with glass didn't do much more than create microscopic lacerations on his arms.

Danny pulled Steve up from the ground and draped his limp arms over his shoulders so that Steve's weight was all resting on Danny's shoulders and his feet dragged lifelessly on the ground.

"We're going to the garage now. I can't believe that we hadn't thought of that earlier, it's probably the safest place in this house, yet you sent us to the basement. Sometimes I question your intelligence, McGarrett." Danny muttered. "Will you please wake up for me? You know, you're not the lightest man. Would it kill you to lay off the malasadas and help me out?" He continued his rant until he entered the garage, joining Grace and Spencer.

"Hey, how are you two?" Danny asked the pair, intently looking over anything that may have seemed out of place. "Uncle Steve told me that he tackled you, Gracie. He wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay, Danno. Spencer is still a little cold, though, so I tried heating him up more. It didn't work yet, but I think he's almost better." Grace nodded triumphantly, acting as if she was a registered nurse. "I think if we gave him some warm chicken noodle soup and some water, he'll be back to normal." Grace smiled and glanced at Spencer who stared back in return.

"That's great, Grace! Thank you for taking such good care of him. I'm proud of you. But are you sure that you're okay? You don't have any glass or anything that cut you?"

"Nope, I'm okay." She nodded again. She had a small smile on her face, glad to see that her Danno was back and okay. Then the smile wiped off of her face and left a teary, wide-eyed expression on her face instead. "What about Uncle Steve? It didn't look good…" Her voice trailed off and she started sobbing. She told herself earlier that she wouldn't cry, but she needed her Uncle Steve. He couldn't be dead; she loved him too much for him to be dead.

Danny held out his arms and welcomed Grace into his arms. "He's going to be okay, Monkey. We just need to make sure that we can patch him up. He's still bleeding, but I think it was too dangerous to stay in here." He whispered into her hair. He cuddled her closer for a moment then released her. "Gracie, I need to help Uncle Steve. You go sit with Spencer and I'll be right back. I need to see if there's any food left and I need to patch up Uncle Steve. Stay here. Danno loves you." He told her then raced out of the garage as quickly as possible. Steve was already bleeding profusely before, but Danny was almost positive that moving him would make it bleed even more. He knew that if he was worried before, he should have been panicking at that moment. Only his job could keep him from doing exactly that, though.

Danny climbed down the cellar steps and stopped as soon as his feet were emerged in water. He could see a few cans floating around in contrast to the dark water. He waded in and fished out an armful of cans, careful to keep his footing. The water was already above his waist and it was gradually rising still. He cradled the cans in his arms and travelled back upstairs. He dropped the cans in a pile next to Gracie and left the room without saying a word. Steve needed him and he needed him quickly. Danny also felt bad about leaving Steve unconscious and bloody with the two children. Nothing says 'traumatizing moment' like seeing someone you love bleeding to death. He just hoped that the two children would at least have enough sense avert their eyes rather than to stare at the bloody mess.

Danny hurriedly retrieved the medical kit and brought it back to Steve in the matter of minutes. He cut his shirt off, not bothering to waste time over trying to just pull it off. The shirt was already gooey and slick with blood, which did not greet Danny as a good sign. He carefully wiped away the blood that was smeared around the wound and on his chest, discarding the bloody towels to the side. He then rinsed the wound out, hoping that it wasn't too late to keep the germs to a minimum. He already pressed his dirty hands to it, not taking the time to slide on gloves, so he figured that infection would surely settle in. He was just ashamed that it would partially be because of him. He finally put gloves on then took some more towels and shoved them into the open wound, peeling them out as soon as they were completely soaked in blood. Once he was – more or less – satisfied with his job, he packed bandages strategically on wound and wrapped it around his lower abdomen and stomach. It took close to twenty minutes to do all of that, and when he was done, he fell back on his butt and sighed in relief. At least the bleeding would slow a little bit. He pulled the blue plastic gloves off of his hand and wiped his brow with his upper arm.

"Danno? Is Uncle Steve okay?" Grace asked her dad.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. Remember what I said? Uncle Steve is our Super SEAL; some stupid glass couldn't hurt him much." Danny replied with a warm smile that he wasn't quite feeling. "Now, how are you, Spencer?" Danny asked as he strode towards the child.

"Better. I'm still kinda cold, but it's not bad." The child told him, but not after having a shiver take over his body.

"That's really great. We were worried about you for a while. Actually, I'm really surprised that you're doing this well. It usually takes longer than this and people often have better things to heat them up. Well, it's still great that you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

"Now, I'm sure you're both starving, am I right?" Danny asked, his stomach growling to prove his point. They all chuckled for a minute and he could tell that some of the tense stress was lifted from their shoulders.

"I am. Can we just have some soup, Danno?"

"Course we can, that's pretty much all we have, anyway."

"Dannoo…" Steve's voice groaned from behind Danny. He turned on his heels to see his partner's eyes looking at him, a little disoriented.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Danny said as he approached Steve slowly.

"Kinda thirsty. Got anything to drink?"

"That's a negative for you. I don't want to give you anything to drink because you have a stomach wound. How's the pain, though?"

"Hand hurts lil'. Can't feel my leg anym're." Steve grunted out.

"You're leg's numb?" Danny questioned him in bewilderment. He should have known that something like that could happen, but he was hoping that it was just temporary.

"Yeah, but it's 'kay. Probably nothing bad." He said as he started to sit up. "Are the kids okay?" His eyes suddenly bolted open. "Is Gracie hurt? Is Spencer okay?" Now Steve was scanning the room until his eyes rested upon the two children that were sitting behind Danny.

"They're fine, Steve, thanks to you." Danny smiled and patted his back a little. "Now, why don't you just lie back down? I don't want your stomach to bleed more. I'm no doctor, so I can't help you out." Danny snorted. It seemed as if Steve noticed the bandage on his stomach a little bit. His hands were shaking and his skin seemed to have a transparent color. Yet, Steve didn't lay down, he just sat there, half grinning at Danny. "I think you lost a lot of blood, buddy. I'd prefer it if you would just lay down. And stop smiling at me like that, you big goof."

Slowly, Steve laid down on the ground, closing his eyes and sighing as soon as his head was in contact with the cold cement pavement.

"I think the storm's letting up." Steve stated without opening his eyes.

"And how would you know that? Are you some kind of psychic freak and you never thought of telling me?" Danny retorted, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He thought he was clever.

"Just go look, you'll see." Steve laid an arm across his eyes and smirked.

"Uh huh." Danny muttered as he stood up and walked out to the kitchen. Sure enough, the storm was letting up. The rain was over, only occasional drips falling from palm trees. The shrubbery all swayed lazily, but not violently like before. The sun even peeked from behind black storm clouds, emitting a strange and ominous shadow over the island. The huge tsunami left as quickly as it came, and Danny just peeked through the window with a look of utter amazement plastered on his face. How Steve knew that the storm was letting up, he did not know. He slowly traipsed back to the garage where Steve, Grace, and Spencer were sitting in a circle, Steve tiredly smiling at them and bobbing his head.

"Well, apparently you are a psychic, Steven. It is letting up, left as fast as it came." Danny told them, relief evident throughout the room. "Now, I think it may be time for a trip to the hospital. I'll see if I can get any reception and then I'll go and call Chin. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't have any bars whatsoever, though." Danny exited the room and, to his astonishment, he had two meager bars. Then again, two meager bars were always better than nothing. He typed in Chin's number and waited impatiently for Chin to answer, foot tapping on the ground with urgency.

"_Kelly." _Chin's voice sounded through the phone.

"Chin, thank God! It's Danny." He started.

"_What's wrong, Brah?" _Chin asked worriedly, noticing the fear that was hinted in Danny's voice. "_Is everyone okay?"_

"I'm not exactly sure. Steve broke his leg pretty badly, damn tree fell on him. Then – of course, with Steve's luck – a window exploded and Steve got nailed right in the gut. It's exactly over where Hesse shanked him in jail, so it didn't hit any major organs, but he still bled a lot. I didn't bother stitching him up at all, I figured that I could do more damage with that, so I was a little apprehensive to do anything. He was responsive last time I talked to him, actually seemed to be doing pretty well, but I think it's just a front. Gracie and this kid that he rescued are sitting in the garage with him. I think that if they weren't there, he'd be ready to just drop to the ground and go into a deep slumber. Anyway, long story short, we're headed to the hospital. The kid, his name's Spencer, had hypothermia. Well, at least that's what we thought. It was a weird case of it, if that's what he actually had. So, half of the people over here aren't in very good shape." Danny huffed out, only taking a few short breaks in between.

"_I knew you could talk, but not that fast." _Chin chuckled. "_Danny, don't panic. I'm sure that Steve is going to be okay. Even if he is just putting up a front, it means that he is still relatively okay. At least he isn't passed out on the ground. Listen to me, Danny." _Chin paused to make sure Danny was listening. When he got a grunt in return, he continued. _"The roads are going to be flooded and dangerous. You can't just drive out to the hospital, okay? You have to call an ambulance to take them."_

"Chin, Steve needs to get there as soon as possible and the last time that I called, they said that they were really busy. I would feel better if I just took him. I really want to keep us all together, anyway."

"_Danny, please be careful. We don't want you hurt, either. Drive slowly and don't try anything stupid to get around an obstacle. Do you understand me?" _Chin instructed him firmly.

"Yes, Chin, I will be careful. Thanks. I'll call you when I get any news." Danny reassured him.

Chin just hoped that everything would turn out okay.

A/N: Sorry again. I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated, I guess I just lost track of time. I know that nothing really happened this chapter, but it will be more productive next time. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
